


Demon’s (Gold) Game

by AzumiGaiden



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug Abuse, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, mature - Freeform, mention of kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: You're investigating a demon, the investigation might reach to it's end but it was just a beginning.-------------------------------------Edit: I'm pushing it further because some of the readers asked me to do it, since the stories I made was far back on the lists.Published: 2020-01-27 Completed: 2020-01-31
Relationships: Zed (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. The (Game) Start

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is an old request from a fan of the time I was finishing in writing Wishing to Touch You, something with ZedxOC related (and explicit). At time I didn't give too much thought because I knew Zed comics would be released and would give for depth to his story. Now that have some background of his past I can create something. So attach your belts, the ride will start. I was writing in a one-shot however it was growing bigger than I expected, so I did had to break down.
> 
> Characters here portrayed belongs to Riot Games
> 
> Warnings:  
> Rated M (sex, aphrodisiacs, shadows doing shadow stuff)  
> Pairing: ZedxOC  
> Centered in Runeterra, running in the facts happening on the Comics, in-between the end of issue #2 and #3.

_\- "I've a mission for you."_

_\- "Yes, Master. Tell me?" – Internally I screamed in joy of hearing those words from the Eye of Twilight._

_After all these years Akali had abandoned the Kinkou in order to act on her vengeance now I'm the direct pupil to Master Shen's teachings. The once slim muscles of my arms and thighs grew as the mastery art of combat with my dual swords. My female form become deadlier as my master taught me more, my body growing to the shape I desire and worked for. My tracking skills getting better with the amount of training on the forest I did. However I'm still compared with the now Rogue Assassin, whispers of others acolytes shaping in doubt, questioning I would be an ounce of what Akali was._

_After all of it to finally the Master of Kinkou Order knowledge I'm worth enough for solod and important missions._

_If Shen knew how much I consider his words or in mimic him in certain aspects, he never showed that. As he always stressed, inflated ego guides to demise, certain death and disturb the balance within._ _Shivers run down at these thoughts. If he knew that I've a secret and yet strong friendship with Shieda Kayn from the Order of Shadows I would be banished on site._

 _Since the first time we met and, for any uncommon sense of both parts, we both helped each other, gaining trust, to the point we would share our accomplishments and fears. It would be months later that we discovered for which who we both are and worked for._ _After that was created three rules:_

_*Never share information about missions or the inner workings of their respective orders._

_*Never tell to anyone about our friendship._

_*And if happens a clash between orders we would put friendship aside and fight alongside respective brotherhood, putting it above anything._

_The third one was created by Kayn himself, as I could see how blinded by the Master of Shadows ideals the boy has been. I strongly disagreed with that, explaining that could be used our friendship as example for both masters to put aside any rivalry happening and things to be right however the young shadow was adamant about it. I knew not with much detail what happened between but as Akali had said on her drunk self in one night we shared in a pub Kayn have a certain craziness on his frame, this thing that could be seen on his eyes_ _.This craziness in fact wasn't there before, it appeared after the started to use the scythe...  
_

_Next day she wouldn't remember such thing so I kept the information locked to myself. I may adore master Shen however I'd to act to my own ideologies in parallel with Kinkou's. The last I'll be is blindingly devoted to things.  
_

_I hoped that as Kayn grow older he'll grow a mind for himself._

_One day the younger man shared that in the day he became the Master of Shadow himself and I lead over Kinkou, our friendship will be regarded to the light and both orders will make amends, coexisting with each other. Light and Shadow are natural in the land they live, working harmoniously through nature, and also working on their beings. As we both had tested and realized, our combat techniques combined perfectly. With this utopic wish both of our young minds we parted ways, waiting for the better days to come._

_\- "You mustn't tell anyone about this." – Shen's voice awoke me from my reveries. And by the tone of his voice it's seems that the mission was far important than I thought. – "It's an investigation about the Golden Demon, Khada Jhin. He leaves a path of carnage from where he walks, which are leading to an increase of demons running through the land, so you must search him through his tracks. He likes to make a glamorous appearance, so he doesn't hide himself. If you find him, inform me directly through the eagle spirit stone." – He gives me a collar with a pendant, a purple stone on it. My eyes widen, recognizing the piece how difficult is to create such thing, a very rare item that Shen only gives when it's extremely necessary. – "He's very crafty and it might lead you to far more danger than you can deal with."_

_I take the pendant and put it on my neck, hiding the stone under my top. – "I'm personally offended that you think I'm not strong enough to deal with him, master." – Those words would earn reprimands from the older acolytes however Shen himself told to treat him as a brother and be truthful as much as I could with him._

_He sighs and takes off his mask, then puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it lightly. – "I think you're strong enough to fight against him, however he's crafty enough to mislead and turn the events to his favor. To imprison the golden demon is a work for two and I hope you help me with it." – These words are said with a hint of concern on his voice despite the neutral expression._

_The mask he uses makes the task of understand his emotions hard but know you can catch the subtleties of his expressions. At every time his face is revealed you'd to force yourself to not awe at his handsomeness, wondering how the older man is still single. Meditation helped you to not give in in more devious thoughts, he is your master and the relationship should be kept strictly in a brother-sister alike._

_\- "I know you're stubborn so I hence, don't fight him at your own. Please, use the stone and call me, I'll be right there to help you."_

_Oh deities, he just said 'please'. He just used the magic word he has been using lately to force myself into doing everything on my own._ _On the last time I didn't abide to his wishes I was defeated by the enemy, it almost costing my life. After months of recuperation I was given the punishment to be out of larger missions until second order._

 _I_ _learned now, I'll not fail this wish of my master. – "Yes, Master. I'll abide to your wishes."_

_\- "Good." – A small smile graced his lips to after disappear quickly. – "Now go prepare yourself. You're parting in the first light in the morning."_

_Bidding farewell, I scurry over to my room to prepare my things. My mind going enthusiastic at being finally in a solo mission as my hands hurriedly take the things I need for it. As the master asked, I'm departing soon in the morning, my happy self not even slightly prepared of what would happen on this mission._

…

…..

…..

Six weeks.

Six long weeks I'd been gathering information of any form about the whereabouts of the Golden Demon, however as much as I grasped even a scent of the man he would disappear on the air.

As master Shen had warned me, he leaves a trail of carnage until it stopped on the most grotesque and horrifying scene of remnants of what is supposed to be a large burning site. I could see corpses and rest of food, houses and decoration of what was supposed to be a Blossom Festival. With a heavy heart at looking to the scene, rage and frustration channels to make my legs move faster and find the goddamned man.

His trail stopped there, until I asked for people about him. It lead to path around the tall walls that demarked the Qenjo State on the Jiekkasja region. As the night progressed I could see far away and four sources of light. It fired bells in my mind as I remember how fascinated with the number four Jhin is, making my legs walk faster.

In my haste and my mind tunneled on that spot I didn't saw someone bumping onto me, making me had to counterbalance to not fall. I quickly said "Sorry" to the person as I briefly register a tall man, with white hair and red clothes, in which I think it was an older farmer going home after working inside the walls. In a hurry I sidestepped him, my mind working in a furious pace as I see my target rummaging through a wooden box as four children with two adults approach him, making me fear that he might kill them.

Quickly I covered the lower part of my face as my head, body tensing in readiness to fight as clever as I can against him. My eyes scanning whatever is near him as my path, using my sense to feel any traps near where the peasants were. I scanned two, they at the children's path. I quickly throw shurikens to it, disarming the things on the spot as my hand moves to get a kunai on my smaller bag on my waist. Silently as I could I reach the man behind his back, putting the weapon's blade against his neck.

\- "Move and you die. That's your only warning." - Keeping the excitement in check and looking at the now scared children, my eyes returns to his hands, on his sides as I see a doll very much alike master Shen dangling from his fingers. – "You children. Move away, right now. This man is dangerous." – In the corner of the eye I see them scurried away, until they disappear of sight with the adults.

\- "Very clever of you, disarming the traps." – My senses feels a third trap on the small wagon. With my eyes glued to his figure and the kunai on his neck I move myself to take off the long sniper disguised as a cane and throwing it away, after I move to disarm the third trap. – "Clever, indeed. However isn't 3 an odd number?"

And that time I regretted to not give a better search inside his clothes.

After those words a revolver falls from his sleeve to his right hand, making me quickly grab at his wrist. I pushes it back the cannon of the weapon point backwards of them. As the small panic passed you gripped it hard so he didn't move. – "Despite you being clever apparently you forgot that four is my lucky number."

Everything happened in quickly succession but at my eyes it looked that was in slow motion.

Jhin shoots behind, making me remember that there is one person on that very road there. My eyes dive quickly at the older farmer, to be more in fact a smartly hidden trap on that path. I don't know how it bypassed or didn't step on it, the very trap that is now near the innocent man. As I release the maniac and run to aid the person I see that the shot hit the trap, making it explode and a cloud of purplish color rise right in the face of the innocent.

Well, I would aid him if wasn't for Jhin grabbing my hand and after feeling a something pricking it. I look behind and see a needle in a flower like compartment on the palm of the very hand he'd grabbed. I feel in a few seconds getting dizzy, my body getting slow as I fall onto the grass. The only thing you could do was to see the man falling on his knees as his hands are on his face, until then I black out.


	2. Cause (and) Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 08th April 2020: I did a edition concerning an physical aspect of Zed (which is a spoiler) to correlate with the facts on Issue #5 of the comic. For those who didn't read it I advise to read this particular issue before starting this chapter.

A musky scent and the achiness on my shoulders wakes me up, my senses slowly activating to my surroundings.

I slowly open my eyes, until I realize that my face is resting against thin fabric. I raise my head a little as I open my eyes, my blurry vision meeting red at my front. I keep blinking as I try to move my arms, sensing them up and restrained. My gaze follows the limbs, seeing that they're up and bonded by metal shackles on the wrists. They must be up for a little while, my wrists aching to relieve the pressure.

In my confusion I racked my head, until the memories of my unsuccessful try of restraining the Golden Demon and saving the old farmer make guilt and panic eat at my mind.

Well, I'll would continue on that until I see another pair of larger hands, also bound, close to mine. Tendrils of beige fabric curled around it as follows on the wrists, toned forearms until it reaches muscled biceps. Shoulders are hidden by two large bands of fabric, tied to at sash on the waist. The waist clothe in a more brown color with details in gold. My eyes rises through a muscled torso encased in a sleeveless black vest, a red scarf on his neck until I meet a striking pair of orange-ish irises, making me flinch in surprise. His features are made by a strong chin, sharp jaw and cheekbones, angular nose, a single scar in the left eyebrow and a pair of slightly full and pale lips. No deep lines of age or wrinkled skin, in fact the only lines of age the man has are the ones around his mouth. His skin is smoother than a farmer can have. White and full hair on his head, the bangs almost hiding his glare upon me.

The very older farm, that I'd bumped, is right at front of me. In fact not that old at all, the whiteness of his mane made me think of him was elderly person. This man seems to be older than me but not that old, probably at age range of my master. The striking of it that the man is far handsome despite the deep frown he has.

Probably even more than my master...

' _Why I'm thinking of that? The situation is dire enough and yet I keep thinking of how hot the man is? Bad mind!'_

\- "Haven't you seen enough?" – I'd to hold my self to not shiver at the gravelly and smooth voice that had come out of his lips. His voice slightly familiar but I couldn't grasp from where.

Yet the demanding and sarcastic tone of his triggers a reaction of mine quickly, and snappily I answer without thinking. – "Not enough as I wanted. Too many clothes."

One of his eyebrows rise and he blinks. – "Excuse me?"

I've the terrible habit to flirt and get nervous near gorgeous man. Master Shen had been target of it so many times and I'd to bow just many, asking forgiveness to such behavior. It earns a chuckle from him and pat on my head, he saying that it makes him flattered however advised to restrain such thing. However how can I not get nervous around this man, even more knowing I was the one that put him in this mess?

\- "Nothing." – I look to the side quickly, my eyes roaming around the place as an excuse to not look at his face, attempting to hide my embarrassment. The room itself was bare of everything besides some metal tables and what looks to be, surgical syringes. Then I feel the familiar weight of the stone hidden under my clothes. I just need to make my hands free and I can summon Master Shen.

My eyes moves to the other side of his head, still pretending that I was analyzing the surroundings. On seeing nothing I close my eyes and try to summon my magic, however it has no use. Jhin had probably poisoned them with that demacian magic blocker compound, probably making the both of us to not have use of magic for a certain time.

\- "Hey." – I try the hardest to not give any other reaction besides alert and neutrality. – "Hey!" – This time he uses a more authoritative tone, making me quickly look at his face again.

\- "What?"

\- "He's not here."

Now with my eyes once again on him, willing myself to see past his beauty and focus on something else, I realize that his cheeks are flushed and his face is sweaty. Then at having his body so close I feel he considerably far warm than is supposed to be normal. – "What he did?"

\- "Besides you falling into the trap from one of the most dangerous man running in Ionia without a second plan and without back-up?" - He said annoyed, I scowled at is words. – "It was stupid to attack him on your own."

This time is my eyebrows that rise to my hairline. – "Excuse me?" - After I glare at the person. – "Oh, I forgot. There is some people that are just plain ignorant to understand to not get close of a fight out of curiosity."

\- "What? How dare you…" – His tone of voice deepened, a growl rising up from his throat and making funny things on me, like my temper rising exponentially among other ones that I don't dare to identify. – "I was trying to help, since is suicide and stupidity to take Khada alone."

\- "I didn't ask for your help." – I growled back at him. The last thing that I like is people assuming I'm too weak for something. – "Instead of you running away to your farm you decided to have the brilliant idea to help me."

His eyes thinned at me, his lips retreating back and the row of his teeth appearing as he snarls. – "You'll regret saying those words."

\- "Or what, old man?" – I bump my forehead against him, the sense of danger giving way to my anger and frustration. – "Will you try to stab me with your fork and make your cattle run after me?"

He frowns in confusion at those words for after his eyes widen, and then the glare returns tenfold, his forehead pushing mine back. – "I'm no farmer."

\- "Then who are you?"

A clap resounds around the bare room, to after turning into more, making us both stop and look at the source of it. At the corner something moves, after a rasp of stone on stone and a candle is lit, showing the face of Jhin himself. – "That is the golden question, isn't it, my dear ninja of Kinkou?"

I get all the strength to not show a reaction. – "I'm no Kinkou ninja, demon."

\- "No?" – From behind him he brings something forward and shows my beloved dual swords. – "Isn't the markings on the handles, when they're together, the symbol of the Kinkou Order?" – To exemplify it he brings it to my very eyes, putting handles side by side and forming said symbol. – "Or you got it from someone far too important to have such customized weapon at your hands."

The mere speech of him implying that or touching my sacred swords with his disgusting hands brings a violent reaction. – "Stopping to touching them."

I heard the male at my front tsking. – "You fool."

Jhin chuckled at my response. – "Like I thought, the Kinkou are just and truthful in their nature. Not alike the liars of the Order of Shadows. Isn't that right, Usan?"

By those words I see the burgundy irises of the masked man directing themselves to the white-haired man glued to me. This time my face turns to his quickly, quickly enough to hear him hiss and them divert his face from them. - "This isn't my name anymore."

Confusion are on the front my thoughts, questioning why is the Golden Demon mentioning the rival order to him. Alarm bells rings at my head, as the voice of my fellow acolytes are remembered. – ' _The master of shadows clothes himself in black to mix with his nature, red to hide the specs of blood he spills from his kills, a silver plated with gold details mask to instigate fear at his victims. Voice smooth and deep, the voice of Death incarnated in a merciless man. His name is…'_

– "Zed." – I say the single syllable aloud, making the white-haired male turns his gaze towards me.

This time I couldn't hide my surprise or the spike of fear in my face as the want to get far away as I can from him. Having the nemesis of my own master so near, being able to feel and see the imposing man, strong enough to kill me, easily, makes me irrational. The irrationality of it passes when I remember he's shackled, unmovable, apparently powerless, sweaty, flushed and unmasked. A far contrast of what my master said years ago.

And I just had a piss fight with said man.

The ludicrous of everything that this older, gorgeous and smooth voiced man is the very one that my master warned to avoid at all costs. I'll be lucky enough if I avert this entire situation without major injuries once we are both free.

Also in my mind I envied of how lucky Kayn is to be able to look at this face every day.

Wait… Why am I specifying how handsome he is? Why am I so affected to his physique? I worked and live with men as good looking as he, I should not be having such thoughts. Jhin had done something to me...

\- "How good for you, Zed. The mere word of your name instigates fear to others, as you see right now. Just for someone of your positions, which demands respect." – I observed that now Jhin is behind the shadow master, his hand going to the back of the other's head and pulling at his hair, making the other neck's arch in a painful way and his upper torso accompanying the movement. After he takes off the red scarf, baring a pale and corded neck, sweaty with whatever composition his body has been fighting off in the space of time I was knocked out.

– "But I keep imagining if you'll instigates fear when she sees the estate you'll get after this." – Jhin's free hand appears with a syringe contenting a purplish liquid inside, pushing the needle quickly to Zed's neck and emptying the contents on the man's body. Zed wriggled his body as much as he could but Jhin apparently got advantage of the other male not being on his prime health and did what he wanted.

\- "What you injected on him?" – I panicked at seeing the whole scene, wondering what will happen next. – "Let him go." - The isn't the honorable way for him to die. He has to pay his crimes towards the Kinkou order, and by the hands of Master Shen, no less.

Jhin releases the other's hair and moves away, ignoring me as he places the empty syringe on the table to after return behind him. – "I keep imagining what this younger ninja here will think of you when she sees you on your basest state." – I see the gunslinger's hands placing on the ninja's waist, pulling the other man, it making a small space between you and Zed. Fingers goes up the back of the black vest, seeing the visible tremble passing through the other's body. After the gloved fingers reaches the lapels and open it, revealing the muscled and pale tattooed torso, scars here and there, some paler, some dark. It got all surprised at seeing the irregular black tattoos against the pale surface. – "To see you squirming." - Then Jhin puts his hands on Zed's chest and grasps the pale brown nipples, tugging and rubbing at them, making Zed reacts in a way that I never thought in my life I would see. After some minutes his hands goes low, traveling through the abdomen and reaching for the sash and waist-cloth, throwing it to the floor and showing the lower part of his torso. – "To hear your sounds." – Then his hands goes to the top of the other's thighs, pulling taught the fabric of his pants against the hips and showing the surprisingly erection that Zed is sporting on his current state.

In that moment I realized that Jhin had probably inject a form of aphrodisiac compound on the Master of Shadows, a potent one. The man, which is known to be a cold-hearted one and unfeeling is reacting as he is in a heat cycle. I felt myself flush at the sight, there's a gorgeous specimen of man, half naked and sporting a large erection on his pants, making me swallow dry as I tried to not gawk at the image, such thing I don't see every day.

The man is my master's nemesis, my enemy, and yet seeing the state he is makes me want to touch him.

The ludicrous of everything because I don't know _why_ I'm having those urges.

\- "Ah, finally the drug is working on you, Kinkou ninja." – Now Jhin's gaze is directed on me, his hands rubbing lightly at the hardened erection of his prisoner. The other ninja hisses, his face contorting while keeping himself to not give in to the stimulation. – "Usan here is resilient, after all he was holding himself very well at a lighter dose of my drug." – I licked my dry lips, as much I wanted to keep my face above and prevent further humiliation my eyes couldn't keep away too long from what Jhin was doing. – "However you, little ninja, you aren't like that against these type of drugs." - Then I realized that my body is too warm, like a small flame moderately warming up from inside out. The familiar itchiness on my loins making itself present as the forbidden visual at my front making me flush in embarrassment. – "You may have grown resistant to certain poisons, as any person of your line of work should, however aphrodisiacs works in another parts of the body. Neverless, a still precise way to hinder someone and cause pain and humiliation, aspects that Usan here hates in the most."

\- "Hnng. Stop to touching me." – Zed releases these words quite difficulty, his fingers closing and opening against my hands, making me look up to said limbs. An idea appears, waiting the fingers open to then I entwine mine with his, gripping the larger hands tight. The move made Zed's eyes move quickly to mine, glaring at me silently, questioning what I'm doing. At that moment I saw that his face is now shinning in a fine layer of sweat, his cheeks and bridge of nose have a deeper blush, the flushiness visible in contrast of his paleness. His mouth is slightly opened as he pants.

He squirms once more, just to tell he isn't happy with the situation however his attention are clearly towards me know. I realize that his pupils are dilated on hooded eyes, his tongue coming out to moisten his lips, white strands gluing to his face and neck, giving the notion that I'll be the one used to satiate his needs. This look of hunger I'd seen enough times on the fellow acolytes towards me or to other ones, on times that an elderly wasn't perceiving that to scold. I'd seen it fairly enough this look on Kayn, knowing that the younger male has a furious pent-up energy running on his veins after a fight and wants to release the excess of it onto other activities. I downright declined at any advance the shadow acolyte would do to me, since the rivalry between orders would be an obstacle if things get further.

But Zed… The look he is giving is like demanding obedience, demanding to be pliant at his desires. Nothing that should be new to me since Shen also oozes like such authority however on this very situation, the way that he currently is and what is running on his blood and the reason of it make the itchiness inside increases.

I felt like a prey under his glare, frozen on spot, to not move and let the predator do whatever he wants. And by the way his hands are now holding tight on mine and his eyes running up and down on my body it felt like, if he could, he would be fucking me on the very floor that we're suspended of. Shivers runs down on my spine, and my undergarments moisten, my mind divided in regretting to get his attention and slightly flattered at I enough to be the target to fulfill his current needs.

After all who doesn't think to have a good and forbidden romp with the handsome and yet malicious Master of Shadows?

\- "He so focused on you, little ninja." – I see Jhin's hands moving away from the white-haired man, the material of the pants now glued to the head's erection because of the fluids smeared on it. – "The predator found his prey. And I must advise you, he'll not stop until he is satisfied with the results. This is… his ninja way." – The psychopath releases a chuckle at his last words, stepping away from us, to after direct himself to the door, carrying the trail with syringes with him. – "But don't worry, Kinkou ninja, the chase will be shorter than I expected and will be with the utmost satisfying results for me."

\- "Why are you doing this?" – I turn my gaze to the gunslinger, seeing him on the threshold of the metal door.

\- "It's simple. Someone as proud as Usan will be tormented to the rest of his live by having me dripping away from his hands when I'm so close to get caught, being drugged, shackled and raping someone against his will. The guilt will eat out his mind for the rest of his days and there's nothing more satisfying than to see him crumbling like this." – He closes the door, the lock making a loud and final sound . – "The unfortunate of it that instead of Shen you are the bait. Then after I realize how fortunate I am when I imagine how Shen will react when he discover that his heir will be violated by his arch-enemy."

At these final words I saw Zed's eyes widening, the glare worsening tenfold as it goes to the locked door. I could see clearly anger seeping from him in waves, making me glad that he is also without his shadow magic and restrained, otherwise at this point I would be the aim of his frustration. Heck, I'm already the source, I don't need to be the end.

\- "I'm blaming you entirely on this, heir of twilight." - Quickly he snaps towards me, his eyes facing mine. – "You're lucky that I'm restrained, otherwise…"

I raised an eyebrow to him, using my snarky remarks to hide my fear and growing induced lust. – "Otherwise what? Gonna slap me for good measure?" – I tried my best to give back the most angered voice I could must. – "After what I'm seeing under the mask is also a man, susceptible to anything, there is very little to fear." – I pointedly look to arousal he has inside his pants. – "And by the way you are now, your threats hold too little for me." – I huffed at that and turned my head to the side, not looking at his face. I heard him growling, in which I had to hold myself to not give a smile of satisfaction at being with the last word as also physically react at the sound of it.

I feel his presence getting closer of me than we both are, his heated breathing hitting my jaw and ear as he spoke. – "Do you really think you can handle me in a fight or between the sheets?" – My fingers instinctively tightened, in that moment realizing I'm still with my fingers entwined with his. I clench my jaw as I feel his breath hitting my neck, the ghost of his lips on my skin as he speaks. – "I'm too much for you, little ninja, your courage will turn to fear when I completely dominate you when the chance appears."

These words rile me up, making me huff in annoyance. The want to prove myself worthy before him, power wise or not, trespassing my better judgment on the situation.

I slowly turn my face towards him, looking directly at his eyes, making him lean a little away to not bump noses with me. – "Too much for me?" – My grip on his hands tighten as I use it to prop myself upon him, my legs quickly moving to hook around his waist, my elbows above his broad shoulders, making me stay a little higher and he'd to rise up his head to look at me. I wear a smirk on my face at seeing that the Master of Shadows had to crane up his neck, his eyebrows disappearing behind his bangs and his mouth a little ajar at the suddenness of my movements. At that moment I move myself a little below, my body sliding down against him as my hips aligns with his, feeling up his erection against my clothed mound. My smile widens and then I thrust up against him, his body visibly shuddering against the movement. – "Your mind may think like this but your body is telling otherwise." - He buckled against me, his eye getting in the hooded state as I keep rubbing myself against him. I put my forehead against his, in which I feel how feverish his skin is. In fact his whole body is feverish.

– "You talk too much for my tastes." – His face moves forward, grabbing my upper lip and biting it, making me gasp and my eyes widen. – "Then is time to silence you up." – He kisses me fully on the lips, his mouth moving against mine, teeth biting on the flesh, not leaving a moment to understand what is happening. A particular sharp bite make me gasp in pain, my mouth opening, the male takes advantage to put his tongue inside.

And like that I let go, shivers running down on my spine as his tongue explores, touching teeth, palate and then twirling around my own muscle. The sounds of smacking of lips are mixed with the little gasps I'm releasing, each one of them corresponded with a low hum of his. At a point he stops and bites my lower lip, pulling on it as he pulls away from my face, to after release. I gasp and pant, opening my eyes (that I didn't even remember when I'd closed them) and looks at the salacious smirk plastered on his face. – "Just from a few kisses and you're like this? Are you that not experienced?"

\- "Kinkou Order isn't a place for perversity, not much people willing to do that." - I ground hard on his erection, my legs squeezing his waist to minimize even more the space between and making long drags against the flesh, making the man tense. – "It isn't like the Yánléi, where the Master himself looks like to be well versed on these types of… arts." – I chuckle at it, after my mouth goes to his neck and bite the junction of it with his jaw, making the male hiss and release a growl.

\- "You'll regret about saying those words." – He takes advantage of the closeness and catches my earlobe between his teeth, sucking on the soft flesh. – "After all, my magic had just returned and apparently yours don't." – By that words I see the man be enveloped in shadows. After his figure disappearing from my front, my body falling limp as once again I'm the only being suspended by the shackles.

That is the moment I get a little desperate. The male has his powers back, his mind is in a induced lust state, unshackled and free to do to whatever he wants to my body and I'm powerless to fight back. I turn my body to side and another, eyes darting around to find him, however the place is so dim that he might be mingled on the shadows around. An unstable Zed is now on his element, and I had riled up him by saying it.

The only source of light is that single candle still lit on the corner of the room. Well, it was, until I hear the sound of someone blowing it away.

\- "Scared to play with shadows now, little ninja?" – The sound of something whirling on the air, the sound sharp on the darkness. It makes a loud hiss when passes the metal above me, instantly after I fall to the unforgiving stone floor. However I stop when something humid and cold like grabs me by my limbs, the touch making me release a yelp. – "After all you were so excited to play with me moments ago."

His voice as far close that I thought, however not close enough to be near me. Then I feel a cold touch running on my arms, going up until it reaches my collarbones to after goes to the sides and pushes open my vest. After it covers the entirety of my now naked bosom, squeezing strongly but not painful, making me yelp in surprise of it. After I feel warm and strong limbs curling over my thighs, bringing my front tight against his strong and hard body.

My arms moves to instinctively curls around anything however I whine when the movement is hold by the shackles. – "What? Not so mighty right now, little ninja?" – His breath and lips moving and fanning over the revealed skin of my sternum. A little lower I could feel his naked skin, he has probably taken off the upper part of his clothes to better movement. Then I feel his tongue licking from that spot to up, until he reaches my jaw, latching on the skin and sucks strongly there. His hands moves from my thighs to my ass, holding strongly the cheeks.

My back hits the wall, catching me in surprise, not realizing he'd just walked with me in his arms. Despair making itself present on my mind. – "Please, don't rape me."

I feel his breath falter for a few seconds to after resume. – "The last thing I'm is a rapist." - His breath is fast against my ear, but it changed a little. – "Jhin is observing us through the door but I'll not fulfill what he thinks that his little experiment might induce me to do." - The man whispers. – "I think your magic is returning, isn't that right?" - You nods at that. - "I can sense it returning, faint but still there." - He takes deep breathes, probably concentrating to think logically. - "I've a plan to get out of here. Tell me when your magic is fully recovered, so we'll break out and run away before it's too late."

\- "All right." – I said out of breath, my mind clearing a bit as I enter in my fighter mode, focusing on recovering my magic. - "Also what you means by being too late?"

\- Before I loose my mind and just plunge on you deep against this wall." - You gasp at his words, legs instinctively tensing on his waist. - "Just keep making noises, louder than before." – I nodded at that, try to reign down my embarrassment as I made louder whimpers and moans. I hear sounds of sucking and smacking of lips against skin coming from near my ear, the deeps sounds Zed made making release a low groan, to after change the pitch and continue making noises. I hear faint sounds coming from outside, it spiking my curiosity and making me move my head to glue on the wall and hear it.

My hands go to my vest, to close it up and tuck it as best as I could under the waistband of my pants. After I returned my hands on him, placing themselves around his shoulders and unconsciously tugging him closer. – "I can hear discussion. There's someone else besides Khada here."

The sounds the older ninja was making stops, hearing him hold his breath as he try to listen at it. I feel his body gluing entirely upon mine, I feel the brush of his hair on my cheek as he probably moves his head to get closer to the wall and listen whatever is happening outside. – "Thankfully we're near the door." – I feel his hand placing on my waist, slowing going up through my spine until he reaches the back of my head, his fingers entwining on my hair, nails scratching lightly my scalp and make me sigh. – "Just need to get their attention enough to make them get closer of the door." – I feel his breath once again fanning on my cheek. – "Did you recover enough magic to fight?"

It's almost difficult to respond, with his fingers on my head and warmness seeping on my body. – "Almost there." – I wondered from where he's taking strength to keep his mind logical despite the aphrodisiac running on his veins.

\- "Good." – Suddenly I feel his hand going down the back of my neck and grip it tight, his other free hand grabbing my shoulder. I feel him stepping away from me as he quickly spins my body around and making me walk, after throwing me forward, my hands hitting what appears to be a metal surface.

On my disoriented self I have plenty conscious to put my hands at my front to brace from the impact, it making a loud sound. After I hear smacks at both sides of my head, his body soon enclosing on my back, making me release a yelp. – "A little warning would be nice. I'm not a doll to be pushed and pulled like this."

\- "A little warning?" – I hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Then his hand fists tight my hair, turning my head to the side, his body pressing me tightly against the door as his lips moves again to my ear. – "Do I've to remind you who's the one that brought this mess upon us?" – He bites my lobe as his thrust up his still hard erection against my ass, making me bite my lips to not release a whimper. – "You should be thankful that I'm lucid enough to have a plan and also save you from your own mistake ."

I felt guilty once again eating my consciousness, however on the current state I'm glad to have such experienced and smarter warrior at my side. I just don't know how he has the mental strength to keep himself sane in his actual state, maybe is all the sweating keeps flushing the drugs out of his system. – "Otherwise I would be fucking you against any available surface of this room until I'm satisfied." – To make his point he grinds against my behind, his pants returning as I feel his chest expand and contract rhythmically against my back.

These words rile me up exponentially, thankfully the bit of magic that returned I use to empower my physical strength. I quickly grab both of his hands, taking them of off me and turn around. After I jump on him, once again my legs hooking tight on his waist as my arms wounds around his shoulder and neck, the man once again tight against me. I wished to be able to see in the darkness, if he might be sporting some of expression on his face towards the little stunt I just made. – "You're guilty as much as I am; after all you were stupid enough to get close of a fight. Maybe some male ego of yours had boosted up at the thought to help however you were the one that complicated everything. I'd him in my grasp but I just had to appear near the damn trap and destroy weeks of work." – I push my forehead against his, making the most angered face I can must, knowing that the Master of Shadows could clearly see me with his own magic, as my hand goes behinds his back and give the same treatment he'd given on my scalp to his, hearing him hiss at the pain I'm inflicting. – "Be not mistaken, Master of Shadows." – I put the most sarcasm in my voice while saying his title. – "There's a reason I'm the heir of the Eye of Twilight and I've experience enough with my weapons to hold myself against your acolytes or even you." – At finally saying that I swore that I felt his erection twitch against my crotch, his muscles tensing even more, like he was ready to grab me and make true of his words.

He takes deep breathes, probably controlling himself to not act with what his instincts are telling him to do. – "You play a dangerous game." – He growls lowly, the deeper tone of his voice getting octaves lower. – "Little ninja, you cannot handle the fire. You'll ask to stop but I'll not and it will burn you down…" – Both of his hands goes to my ass, grabbing the flesh and squeezing tight, making me whine loudly at that. – "I'll touch you everywhere, kiss, suck and bite, with no discretion." – He moves his hips as his hands pulls my hips against him, making friction and manhandling me with his own force. – "Fill you until there's no space left and push further…"

At that moment I had to put a hand on his mouth, the images that his words are creating are worse for my tastes. Since the start all of this the itchiness between my legs has been growing exponentially, even more from the ways the gorgeous enemy at my front acting. Now, knowing that he intend to take care of this in the most pleasurable way willingly makes me desire to make him fulfill it right now. The forbidden of it, his taste and his touch gives a thrill that is harder and harder to not act upon.

\- "Please, stop." – My thighs are trembling as I'm panting hard. I feel his smirk under my palm, after he licks the skin. – "Just let get out of this place and you can do that." – I take his limbs away from me, jump off him and give a few steps away, sighing that the heat I was feeling just had come down some notches just from breaking the physical contact. As in a cue movements are heard from the other side of the door, in which I hear the lock being meddle and opening.

– "I do hope that you had restored power enough for that." – His voice is heard at my side, the panting of his had diminished but you could hear the huskiness on his voice.

\- "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." – I positioned myself in a stance very familiar to me, it feeling like muscle memory as I'm tensing, preparing to subjugate whatever people enter there.

You hear a faint chuckle to after the door opens, bright light invading the room, my eyes blinking to accustom to it, soon seeing that there is two guards on the door and more five other man on the corridor hall. At the end of it there is the zaunite mad scientist, Singed. The big glass bottle with the same purplish toxin Jhin used on me and Zed on his back. If he releases the gas of it through the closed place I might fear that white-haired ninja wouldn't the only problem I'll have to deal to get out of the place. – "It just got worse."

\- "Your point?" – I hear the calculative sound on his tone, the man getting ready to fight.

\- "The very bottle on his back has the same drug that is running on your veins. Unless you want the problem of your perception disfigured because of a sex drug hindering you down once more, evade him as much as you can." – I turn my head to the side, glimpsing at his profile. His face towards to me, half of it in shadow and the other half bathed in light, his sharps contours of his bone structure appearing on his face. – "Also he's insane and working with Jhin so he might have some information about you and can use it against you."

He raises one eyebrow as his hands pushes his vest away, uncovering at once his tattooed upper body. – "Worried about me, little ninja?"

I try my best to remain impassive at seeing his upper muscles again. – "You wish."

\- "Don't worry, you'll have your fill of me." – He opens a smirk, clearly seeing my gaze diverting to his torso. – "Willingly or not." – That said in a deep and, dare I say, sultry tone, leaving me with the promise and shivers running down at my spine. He uses his shadows to teleport himself near the two on the door, knocking down one of the guards as his shadow-self knocks the other. Shaking my head to starts to run towards the men of the corridor, putting more magic on my legs and arms to push one against the wall with my shoulder and deliver a side kick to the second parallels to me.

I close my eyes and try to sense my sword. As logical I would imbue magic on the weapon, so it might be powerful as also a sensor to it if I lose the sight of it on battle. As it calls back to me, I sense the direction is towards the corridor to the right side, my head moving towards said path. My eyes get a quick visual from it, seeing a sole door at the very end.

\- "What are you three waiting for?" – The madness drips from the scientist's voice, making ready of his bottle to knock both ninjas if they are restrained by the guards. I grab at Zed's wrist and pull him through the corridor, my legs running fast as he accompanies a little behind. I test the lock, it blissfully open, as we both enter inside and push it close quickly, putting our weight against it. The shock of bodies colliding heavily against the other side of the door had almost open it, making us force to keep it in place.

\- "Any better ideas, besides putting us on a dead end?" – I hear sarcasm with tints of anger once again filling his voice.

\- "Yes." – I look behind me, at seeing my precious dual swords lying on the wall, making me smile and sigh in relief. – "My weapon is here. And luckily yours are too."

He turns around, putting his back against the door as his eyes scan the office. Soon a small smile opens on his face as he gets sight of them. – "Yes, they are." – The simple gesture made his face light up a little bit, smoothing the few lines of expression he has. I turn quickly my head to look at my swords, hiding my blush from his sight. He chuckled, making me know that he saw my reaction. – "So what is the next brilliant idea you have?"

I sigh tiredly at it, my anger rising exponentially at each taunt he does. Knowing that I look around, seeing a lone on the left wall. Then I walk to my swords, grabs them, after goes to the caged metal window. I look through it, seeing that we're on the third floor of what looks like to be a stone house, bellow a small path of land and expanse of a lake, leading to the blissful escape that the lush forest might provide. – "Actually I do have." – I bring the swords forward, separating them of their closed state, giving a downwards and side-way slash, after I kick the iron cage to make the metal and glass give away for freedom. Looking behind I give him a smirk in triumph, in which a condescending face of his returns to me.

A shadow assumes his place when he goes to retrieve his weapons, in which I observe him attaching on his arms, his muscles expanding and contracting at such simple task. I stay a little hypnotized at it, seeing so much skin and muscles working made I feel once again an itchiness running through my lower limbs and stops on my crotch, after he rearranges his vest, and scarfs and grabs his iconic metal mask, which was put in a near table. Probably feeling that he is being observed he looks over his shoulder, an eyebrow rising questioningly. I quickly look to the horizon, and after downwards, on the lake, hiding my growing nervousness, wishing to have some sort of guidance through it.

Then I remember that has Master Shen's stone on my neck. My hands go quickly to my chest, feeling it for it until there's nothing there. After goes for the cord that is supposed to be on my neck but it meets skin. – "No, no, no, no, no! Where is it?" – I pat in the dozen pockets hidden in the folds of my pants, trying to find if I had stored it there but I find nothing.

\- "What?" – His voice makes me glimpse at the white-haired man to after look around in the room.

\- "My necklace." – He glares at me. – "It's very important piece, it has a purple stone, very rare and…"

\- "It can summons a person who made it."

\- "Yes, it can summons a person who made…" – I stop my speech and frowns. – "How do you know about that?"

\- "You forgot that I was once a Kinkou, acolyte." – One of his hands goes to his pant pocket, taking my necklace from it confines and putting on his neck. –"So it probably summons Shen, right?"

At seeing him covering the stone under his clothes danger rings bells on my mind. – "Hey, give it back." – I move to where he is, intent in snatch the thing of his possession but the man side steps me, making me almost bump on the wall. I turn to him fast, trying to take it however he catches my wrist, quickly maneuvering me against a table, making me falling backwards on it. Both of my hands are now trapped against the surface by larger ones, moving himself between my legs and hovering above. His front is cast in shadows. – "What, not enough power to stop me now?" – My eyes widen at the feeling of his still hardness that is resting on my thigh, wondering how he's still in this state despite everything.

For the deities, he looks so good above me, like this, all menacing and promising punishment that I just couldn't handle myself. I wished the circumstances were different.

However that stone is my safe line, I need it back.

For a few minutes I form a plan. Using the inner strength I summon a little of power I've left and moves his hands away, for after rise and grab his face, pushing my lips against his, in a chaste kiss. I look at him and see his eyes widening as he moves his head away in surprise, seeing hues of brown and gold mixed on the orange, giving a beautiful color to his gaze. One of my hands goes to the back of his head and pulls his head back, once again kissing him.

He grunts in surprise at the way I'm manhandling him, my free arm going around his shoulders and bringing him closer, my lips still massaging his, asking for him to react at it. He groans and after presses harder, releasing his mask near where we are sit, his mouth working a tad faster. I feel the tip of his tongue poking at the crevice of my lips and I open my mouth, his tongue entering inside and twirling with mine. I keep my mind in check, I'm using the kiss as a discretion to get the stone back. But it was getting harder and harder to keep me above the sensations I'm receiving from the dark and very desirable man at my front.

Slowly I touch the cord, my fingers running on it until I find the clasp, my fingernails working to open it. I almost succeed until a hand grabs my wrist, making me release the cord. Zed breaks the kiss, moving his head to look at my offending hand. – "Smart idea to use such way of distraction." – After his mouth moves to my forefinger, biting at the tip to after suck the entire appendage on his mouth, his teeth grazing threateningly the skin as he pushes it out with a pop. – "Who have wondered that the successor of the Kinkou is a minx."

\- "I'm no minx." – I growls at him, I quickly moving my wrist to grab at his hand. – "However a man is still a man. It doesn't matter how resilient he can be, when his dick is hard and throbbing inside his pants…" – My free hand descends to the male's pants, it unceremoniously breaching the waist line and fist his erection, feeling the man shiver against me. – "There is absolute nothing that matter besides the want to have it wrapped in warmness and wetness." – My thumb rubs at the head. – "Even more when there is a sex drug running on his veins. For the Master of Shadows wouldn't be different."

The white-haired man growls, still on his right mind but I see he gradually losing it by his body demands. – "You…"

His speech was cut when, in a crash, the door is splintered open. It reveals the three guards looking at the room and getting their sites on the ninjas. Quickly I grab the cord, visible from the red fabric of Zed's scarf. Push the man away from me, successfully retrieving the necklace from his neck, and runs quickly to the opened window, jumping to the air and out of everybody reach.

On the air I maneuver myself, grabbing my sword and digging it on the stone. The noise of metal scratching rock are loud, sparks appearing with the friction between materials. After having a safe landing on the grass meters below the window, I pushes my sword away and makes a quick inspection of my surroundings, seeing a wooden bridge connecting both sides of the lake. I run at it as fast as I can, seeing that it is works with a set of wheels and ropes. Looking behind me I see that Zed is using the same method I did, half way the height of the wall I just was. His mask is on but the aura surrounding him probably is saying that he's is pissed about what I did.

I push further my limbs pass the path fast and away from the deadly ninja, one slash at the ropes on each side of the bridge I block his path, the bridge quickly rising up and breaking the connection. When I hear a splash on water I realize that someone had falling on it, which I stop a little to catch my breath and look behind. There's a mass of black, red and silver metal on the lake.

At that, two things pass on my mind. Help him since he helped me out of the room, get we both to safety and try to survive at whatever cruel punishment the older man might make to me or leave him here and get to safety, tell to Master Shen everything that happened and live to be the lucky survivor of Jhin as also a marked prey of the darker ninja for the rest of my days.

Either way, there's no benefit for in both choices, I'd choose the less of the worst.

Once again guilt eat my mind in thinking to leave the male there, to handle by himself all of the guards that might get onto him and probably kill the ninja on his current state, appear on my consciousness. After a screech is heard, the bridge once again going down slowly, more guards waiting on the other side.

I keep looking at the ninja, he slowly swimming to the border of the lake until at the sound of the bridge going down his head turns to its direction and starts to swim faster. Hissing at my sense of right and wrong I run quickly to the spot Zed is swimming, walks to the shallow part of and offers a hand to him to take. At spotting me and my hand he doubles his efforts. When he gets closer he takes my hand, pushing himself up.

What I didn't expect that he would push me towards him, side-step me and make me fall on the water on my stomach. I yelped loudly while feeling the wet coldness drenching on my clothes, and even growled louder when I jumped from it and looked at the offending ninja. – "What's wrong with you?"

\- "Pay back from what you did to me on the bridge." – I heard the sound of satisfaction coming from the grill of his mask, making voice getting a metallic tint to it. – "A soak and a betrayal that I didn't need at this moment."

I felt a little ashamed that he caught my actions but hid it. - "I didn't do it purposely, I thought it was an enemy." – I walk to him, twisting the water out of the fabric of my clothing and putting myself at his front. – "Well, you're still my enemy but you get my point."

\- "I don't believe you did it out of reflex."

\- "Well, you better start to…" – I feel a sting on my uncovered arm, the well know burning of liquid entering on my body. I gasp, raising my arm quickly at taking off whatever had pricked me and throwing to the floor. The glass case shatters on the ground, showing the rest of the contents in a very familiar purple color however this time has flasks of royal blue on it. – "Oh no." – After I look to the group of guards and see one of them with a blowpipe.

The effect of whatever component they put on the aphrodisiac is gradually making me feel warmer, my breath slightly faster than before. I feel a set of hands going to my shoulders, turning me around to look at the older ninja. – "Are you alright?" – I could hear concern on his voice.

\- "It's the aphrodisiac, but appears to be more potent. It's working to fast, even for my own resistance." – I take a deep breath and summon the magic that I could collect since the whole ordeal started, slowing down the effects of the poison exponentially. The result was instantaneous in my visage however I can't hold down it for too long. – "I can hinder the consequences for an amount of time but not make it disappear. Once stops the poison will affect me on full force."

\- "I understand." – The sound of heavy wood hitting the earth make itself present, the steps of the guards coming fast right at us both. – "For how long you can hold it?"

\- "A long as it takes to disappear from their sights."

\- "Better start to run, then." – He catches my hand and keeps on his hold, pulling me as he starting to run. I follows him, keeping myself concentrated to minimize the effects of the drug, as also get a nice distance from the guards.

But a thing I concentrated at hardest isn't to no succumb to the now inviting touch of his cold hand on mine, to not take the limb as also the man, pull behind any tree available and use him to satiate my needs.

Who would thought that after those six months of nothing I would meet two of the most dangerous man in Ionia, one of them apparently trying to help me.

Bad day, bad day, bad day.


	3. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Rated M (sex, aphrodisiacs, shadows doing shadow stuff)  
> Pairing: ZedxOC  
> Centered in Runeterra, running in the facts happening on the Comics, in-between the end of issue #2 and #3. Therefore need also to keep in mind Zed was once a healer while being an acolyte of Kinkou order and probably knows a lot of medicine and human body.

At certain point we both don't deemed necessary to run anymore, we were too fast to the armored guards try to catch. So we both walk, feeling his eyes turning to me in intervals to inspect my state. With pride I held the effects and not once looked back at him.

By night we breach the edge of the forest and find a path, Zed voices his acknowledge at the road and says that there is an inn in which he was lodged in with few students. By that my inner panic rises, the last thing I need is Kayn seeing me there. If I cross paths with him, the less worse of it that the younger male may be too innocent to understand what is going on to me.

Hell, if it was Kayn at my side instead of Zed at this whole ordeal would be way easier. I would let the young man touch me and I would touch him with no restrain. Let the shadow acolyte happily touch back, flushing out the drug of my system as many times it deemed necessary. Despite Kayn being an outsider, his Noxian features made him grow into a strong, broad, with a smooth skin man, enough hair to grab as much as I wished, smells sweet and he is warm. Fucking each other would not bring guilty or complications, since they're free to do as wish in relationship aspect and aren't relate to the brawl between masters. Also knowing that Kayn is a reserved person, he doesn't brag about his frolicking makes things easier to accept.

However with Zed things get way too complicated. He's the sworn enemy of my own master, experienced, sarcastic, harder to understand what he's feeling, older, with a set of scars adorning his pale skin, he smelled forest and polished metal, smaller in height than his own successor but still far broader than the other. The most strange that his skin feels cold, something I realized by the every time he kept digging his fingertips on my pulse at intervals. The coldness is soothing, since my temperature has been rising as my magic reserves I'm using to hold down the drug diminishes through time.

The way he walks looks like a large predator. The muscles from his back, that I could see through the tight vest he used, moving as he breathed and walked, are hypnotizing. His white-strands of hair, which made all of this confusion started, looks like fresh snow. As far people told of his personality, if he decided to help on this, I can bet that he would punish all of my deeds by keeping me hanging on the edge of pleasure, until it plead for release, and not give it. Building it up again to keep me hanging, over and over.

These thoughts plague my mind until I reach the door of said inn, blissfully there's no one else on the entrance hall besides the inn keeper. – "Put your mask on. This inn-keeper likes to gossip, that is why the building is empty except of me and my students. He'll think that you're one of my followers and not otherwise."

\- "I see." – Quickly I do as he says, not in the mood to argue since my reserves or magic are in their last, my heart starting to beat faster in knowing that I'll be alone on a room with him, the warmness I'm feeling making the bearable ache on my loins turning up some notches. I thanked the deities for the Master of Shadows had released my wrists before feeling my pulse fastening.

As he'd said, the inn-keeper instantly raised his head from his notebook fastly, his eyes looking at the older ninja and then at me, inspecting us both. As Zed passed through to the stairs leading the floors above he says in a neutral and cold tone. – "Bring hot water as soon as you can to my room, I want to take a bath."

\- "As you wish, my guest." – I can feel the inn-keepers eyes on my back as I follow the male silently, sighing in relief at reaching the first floor.

Another set of stairs and Zed leads to the room at the far back of the corridor. He opens the door and let me inside, by that I take off my mask, feeling sweat running on my neck and my face too warm for my tastes. – "When that water is ready I want you to take a bath and alleviate your fever, so to speak." – I feel myself flushing at the meaning of his words.

\- "What gave me away?" – I have no wits to lie to him about my situation.

\- "Your skin has been steadily warming up before after we exited the forest." - He goes to the window, putting his hands on the frame and observing the outside. - "You have a grown an excellent resistance for poisons and resilience in holding safe-guard your body from the ones you cannot prevent, however you're still too untrained to hide it from my eyes or senses."

I fist tight my hands, wanting to hide from his gaze. – "You may not believe, but at your age I was a healer and treated many, so I know very well when people aren't fine or hiding their health state from me." – His revelation shocked me, making my eyes widen and quickly look at his masked face. Knowing that this cruel man wasn't cruel his entire life, that he helped people before, makes me see him with other perspective. Also the fact he didn't attack me once through all the way from the forest to here despite me being the heir of his enemy, made me confirm that the rumors aren't slightly fictional.

I felt remorse eating my mind, another type of embarrassment warming my face. – "I'm sorry that I misjudged you. You have been helping me since the beginning and I've been treating you unwell. Please, accept my apologies." – I bowed at him, knowing that I should at least request his forgiveness at treating him wrongly.

\- "No need to apologize, I'm already accustomed to it." – He turns around and walks to the window. – "People have the tendency to make culprit of others without understand the whole story. After all of my cruel actions are for a good cause." – He looks over his shoulder to me. – "Relieve yourself of your symptoms. I'll be back in the morning." - And with that he disappears in a flurry of shadows.

…

…..

…..

I thought that the effects of the aphrodisiac would disappear after touching myself for a couple of times, after all is what the healers of the Kinkou said was supposed to be done if meditation wasn't sufficient enough to extinguish it.

I thought wrongly.

The full effect had hit when I decided to let my powers stop, on the middle of the bath. The achiness increased tenfold, making me gasp at how powerful it is, and also thinking how debilitating for someone it would be of means of torture and means for money. The demands that my body is having are insane, to the point I want something inside me, someone touching me, to open my legs and let people satisfy me non stop.

Besides the thought of release permeating in my mind, keeps saying that there is someone that could help me with and this someone is currently two floors above, meditating. At these the respect I'd about how he could handle such effects with such sane mind astounds me. And once more I wished it was Kayn on this mess, and not his master. I wished that Kayn was on the building, which I could quickly reach to him and be done with it, later I would explain what happened.

I touched, rubbed and squeezed my weak spots, my fingers working furiously at my core and at my clit to give me a orgasm. It wasn't enough, the achiness returned with vengeance, wanting for more.

I move out of the wood tin, drying myself as best as I could and lay unceremoniously on the bed, for matters of being comfortable. My fingers touching myself all over again while I think of the shadow assassin doing that to me.

But my mind was traitorous, it kept changing the long dark tresses to a short and white ones, the uncovered upper body to a far broader and clothed one, blue changing to red, the slight high and enthusiastic tone of the younger man changing to a deeper and neutral one, the gold gaze changing to an orange. And then I realized that, in my mind, I'm chanting Zed's name instead of Kayn's. I tried to think of the younger but it returned to the older shadow ninja, so I decided to let it go.

The sound of my thrusting fingers rapidly going in and out of my wet channel and my moans are louder on the silent room, such thing I didn't register because in my mind I'm chanting _Zed, Zed, Zed,_ wishing that the male was there to relieve me of my torture. I turn myself to lie on my stomach, my upper body against the mattress as raised my bottom to the air, and my fingers working furiously as moved my hips to get a better friction, chanting his name, not realizing that I'm also saying it loudly.

In my dizzy mind I didn't saw the shadows around and under me growing in size. I didn't realize the shadow appearing on the threshold of the window, the owner of it silently stepping on the wooden surface as he observes my situation. On my muddled mind I didn't sense the figure approaching me on the bed or the shadow under me taking a bigger form.

I just realize that there is something there until a humid and cold mass touches both of my wrists, making me yelp in surprise and rise on my forearms. The shadow has solidified into a humanoid form, making me quickly rise to my knees and bump my back against something else. A very warm and firm something else.

\- "Were you calling my name?" – These words being said in a smooth and deep voice with a metallic tint, a very familiar voice. I gasp and try to get far away as I can, but a set of limbs encloses around my torso. One hand closes on my jaw while another arm circles around my waist, the hand setting on my hip, both hands grip are firm but not tight, the muscles of said arm tense upon my skin. At my front the solidified shadow transform in the very familiar figure of their Master, the red gaze imposing and judging my current state.

\- "N-no, I wasn't." – I feel the cold bite of the metal against my warm cheek as he places his face at side of mine, making me hiss a the coldness of it.

My pants got faster as I see the shadow moving itself, sitting between my legs. – "Liar." – Zed's voice says as his shadow's hands places themselves upon my thighs and slowly goes up my sides. Seconds later I fell the cold fingers touching my breasts, its gently squeezing the globes for after the thumbs rubs against the nipples, hardening them even more. The hand that was on my hip moves slowly to the area under my navel, the point of his forefinger making circled movements and slowly going down. – "By how loud you've been chanting my name you have been wanting me to touch you for a quite time."

\- "I…" – I were about to respond when I see the shadow rising its mask, showing the mimic of Zed's face in a mix of dark tones, in the place of the eyes there is the red glint, it looking directly towards my face. Then it got closer and closer of my bosom until it closes cold lips upon the nub, the humid touch moving around the flesh, making it feels like there's a heavy mist moving around it. At the same time a warm and dry hand breaches the labia of my entrance, one large finger thrusting inside my channel while other finger is rubbing at my clit. At that moment my right hand flies to the hand that is inside me while the other goes to the back of the shadow's head, pressing the mouth and the finger tight against me. I throw my head over a broad shoulder as my spine arch, voicing aloud my sudden release. When it ends I curl over the shadow, my arms curling around the its shoulders.

\- "Don't deny it, you were thinking about me while touching yourself." – His warmness disappears from my back, making me look behind and see the white-haired male. He takes off his mask, putting it on the ground, after is his scarf going to the floor and his hands unlatches the waist cloth, the his black vest following next.

Now there is a 5'10" tall man, pale skin shinning under the light of the moon, the muscles tensing and flexing as he breathes, his gaze glued to my form and making me shiver at its intensity.

Now that I have a little of clarity on my head I hold myself to no simply drool at the site, deep down jealous of Kayn being able to see this image as many possible times as he can. – "Or what? Do you prefer me to not deny it and have to live yourself with the thought that there is a ninja of Kinkou that wished to be fucked by the Master of Shadows?"

\- "No, I prefer to say that is a person with medicine skills that is willingly to end the suffering of an aphrodisiac effects in another sick person." – He once again approaches me, both of his hands going to my back, fingertips traces down on it until he reaches my thighs, rubbing the flesh from inner to outsides, in clockwise motions. I sigh at it as wisps of the torrential want to have sex returns. – "Or do you want me to treat you like an enemy, fuck you so hard and so much, and deliver your in a pitiful state to the doorstep of Kinkou order?" – One of his hands abandons my thigh and goes fast to my hair, fist it tight and painfully, bringing my neck back. The other with no warning it goes to my crotch, diving another inside. – "I can abide to that, if gets you going."

 _ **\- "Of course she wants, looks how she is letting us touch her." –**_ The voice similar to Zed's however in spectral tones comes from the head at my front, it making snap my head forward and look at the shadow, eyes widening at seeing it smirk at my surprised face. – _**"It's so good at feeling at how squish she is."**_ – He makes a point of it by his hands going to my ass and giving a light squeeze.

I didn't realized I was being touched, too far surprised at seeing that the magic which the older ninja was supposed to control is acting by itself. – "It just spoke."

 _ **\- "Of course I can speak. Did you think I was a mere puppet?"**_ – I nod at that. – _**"I can speak, I can touch, I can lick, I can suck. And the best of everything, I can fuck."**_ – It thrusts his hips up on me, the action making Zed's hand goes deeper, I whine at the suddenness of it.

\- "But I thought that you'd complete control over it." – Your head turns a little to look at the man behind you.

\- "I do have a control on it, however as element imbued in magic old as the light, it has a presence of its own." – It makes a slight panic overcome my features. – "Don't need to worry, it's still on my control. Everything it's doing to you is because is my doing."

 _ **\- "In other words, it's still Zed's will that is letting me touch you. How luck you're to let be 'cured' by the Master of Shadows himself, Kinkou ninja. You should be grateful."**_ – It chuckles, it hands making squeezing motions on my ass. – _**I'm the wicked side of him, the part of his mind that has been thinking to fuck you since you were shackled on that stone room from hours ago."**_

\- "Enough!" – The older ninja didn't deny the shadow's statement, making me think that might have some truth on its words. Maybe Zed's restrain himself to not think on such things regularly, no wonder he didn't shows an ounce of what he feels.

It makes me deeply curious to know what he could do if I push him further.

I feel Zed's hand moving from me as one arm of his curls around my waist, he lies on his side on the bed, my body following his movements. – "It's her call. If she wishes to be touched by you she'll say it."

\- _**"I do have something more to make up her mind."**_ – The shadow's hand goes to its front, a mist soon forming at his crotch and there appears what looks like to be a phallus, significantly smaller from the hardening flesh version which is currently poking me against my ass.

My heart beats furiously, the promise to be fucked by a magical apparition, so to speak, and after by owner of it shouldn't make my lust increase. In truth, as my sanity starts to change to the induced lust, I want to be completely dominated by him. So, I quickly turn around to him and grab at his right arm, lying on my back on the sheets as I pull the male over myself, at same time my legs opening up and giving space so gravity makes him settle between them. My legs after locks on his waist as my arms curls around his back and neck, bringing his torso down, making me sigh when I feel the contact of skin and toned muscle against mine. All of this was received with a surprised look of his as he didn't have enough thought process to understand what's going on.

Taking advantage of it I put my mouth against his ear, as my hands runs down the curve of his back, breaching the waistline of his pants, fingers opening and squeezing the toned flesh of his ass. – "I want just you to 'heal' me in the way you think it'll be best for both of us." – I hear him hiss at the touch, hips buckling on me in a reflex. – "I think you have plenty experience in what I'm implying, am I not?"

\- "You, little ninja…" – The growl had come out from the depth of his throat. His mouth descends to my neck, mouth and teeth closing on the skin. – "How dare you to touch me so freely?" – Contrary to his words he didn't move to take off my hand from his arse, so I decided to make my other one descend in the same way and also squeeze the other cheek, pulling the waistband of the pants down and over the curve of his ass. I massage the flesh in form of squeezes and circular motions, it growing in tempo as he rocks his hips slowly against me. I my inner walls clenches on nothing at the friction against it. At knowing he is letting me touch him.

 _ **\- "Ah, come on! You both will leave me alon…" –**_ I hear a snap of fingers, making me stop to move my hands and quickly look to the side, seeing Zed's shadow-self disappear and melt into the darkness of the room.

He bites my jaw, hard enough to make me gasp but not hard enough to make it painful. - "Did I say for you to stop moving your hands?"

It makes me look back at him, raising one eyebrow at his request. – "First you ask me to stop, after you ask me to continue. Please, decide yourself." – And, in a reflex, I just slap lightly one ass cheek and pinch the other. When I realize what I did I raise both of my hands off the area, bringing them to my sides. At the same time I feel the man tense and them slowly rises on his forearms, eyes glaring at my face. I start to panic a little, my current state isn't a proper one to fight back if he decides to strike. – "It was a reflex, I didn't do it on purpose."

Without giving an answer and still glaring he rises on his knees. – "What are you doing?" - Keeping himself silent I see shadows covering his hand, simultaneously the feel of humid and cold twirling on my arms, quickly it bind on my arms, after on my legs and then covering my whole body, making me unmovable. – "Hey, answer me." – Panic arises as it carries me out of the bed and to the middle of the room, to after make me kneel on the floor. My eyes follow Zed going out of the bed and nearing me, putting himself at my front as he takes off his pants, showing his erection hard and ready for me. The thing is large and angry red on the tip, bulging with veins and thick enough to make me full once he gets inside. It makes me realize that he probably likes to order around inside his chambers as much outside of them.

\- "Did you think that your audacity in touching me, move my body, squeezing and slapping my ass would be overlooked?"- He moves himself, the head of his member almost touching my lips, the musky scent of it hitting my nostrils. – "No, it will not." – He crosses his arms over his chest, the muscles of his arms and chest bulging as he moves. – "Make it nice and wet, otherwise I'll not treat your ailment."

I glare angrily at him. – "You must be joking."

He returns his glare with one of his own. - "I'm dead serious." – I see the muscles of arms and chest tensing up, trying to not drool over as my wish to touch it increases tenfold. – "It's a very little price to pay for me helping you."

\- "Little price my ass." – I hiss at him. – "You're humiliating into putting some sense of submission. I wonder it is because I touched you without your consent or because I'm the heir of your nemesis?"

\- "Little ninja, don't you dare…" – He warns.

I didn't listen to him. - "Displaying yourself with no shame to the enemy, even less to your nemesis's disciple. Don't make excuses, you knew what is happening to my body and yet here you're, with no shame, wanting to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you, a wish I would have even or without the drug…" - I stopped right there, feeling myself blush intensely at what I just said.

He raises an eyebrow. - "What?"

\- "Nothing." - I look to the side and evade his inquiring gaze.

\- "Repeat what you'd just said."

\- "No."

Growling, he forgets that he was supposed to make me suck him. One flick of his wrist and the shadows that are covering me tangles on my forearms and ankles, making me suspended from the roof, the ones on my ankles open my legs obscenely, uncovering my womanhood to his eyes. Embarrassment make itself present on me as my limbs are open like that, it growing tenfold on me as he steps near, two of his fingers dips unceremoniously inside me. - "I'll make you say it."

\- "I will nOOAAAH!" – His thumb touches rubs my clit as he starts a fast thrusting on my channel. I moan loudly, releasing whines and whimpers. I bite my lips to keep myself silent, until he grabs at my left nipple and twists the thing between his teeth, making me release my sounds.

After so much teasing I feel my orgasm approaching, my inner walls clenching and unclenching upon its reach… Until his fingers and his mouth stops and gets away from me suddenly, making me whine at the feeling fading away, leaving me trembling and hungry for it. He looks completely neutral, like he didn't do nothing wrong. – "Still not saying it?"

\- "No."

\- "If you say so…" – After a minute he resumes what he was doing, making me reach to my peak to after stop and make it fade away. On the couple of times he did it again I realize that he's torturing me with my own lust and my unmovable body, a thing that in my current state is making me insane.

At the fifth time of this and tears of frustration running freely on my cheeks I decided to give in. – "Stop, stop stop, stop. Hnnnng. I'll… say it." – His fingers stopped and he looked at my eyes. - "I said that… you knew what is happening to my body… and yet here you're, with no shame… wanting to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you… even or without the goddamn drug…" -Between pants I said the phrase, on my blurry vision I saw his face changing, a smirk appearing on his face, very much alike Kayn's, making me wonder if it's the same ones he makes behind the mask when he win a fight against his enemies.

\- "Good, I like that people always be… truthful with me. Nice things happens to people act like this." – His fingers resumes the same pace, the orgasm approaching quickly and thankfully his fingers didn't stop until I fall over the edge. I arch the entire expanse of my back, muscles tense and moaning louder than before, my mind didn't noticed one of his arms curling around my waist and his free hand grabbing the back of my head. He pulls me towards him, pressing my body towards his as his mouth presses against mine, silencing my moans. After breaking the kiss, the shadow tendrils moves from my arms and ankles, in which I feel how stiff and heavy my limbs are, I falling limp against the Master of Shadows.

\- "This is your view of nice?" – My voice is slurred, the warmness of Zed sipping on my body.

-"If I wasn't I would let you suffer in lust-induced pain." – I feel shadows moving languidly over my body, feeling like tongues and hands are moving over my skin, tasting and massaging. A relaxing thing however with the drug running on my veins it's riling me up to the feverish state I was before.

I feel the man moving, making my arms and legs curls around him, pressing myself against his figure so I not fall, after I feel him sitting, my legs touching the bed sheets. Upon being sitting on his lap I feel how toned his thighs, like they didn't give in a little bit at having your entire weight upon him.

Then I decided to push a little further, my hand going to his erection and stroking him. – "What you'll do knowing that I want you to fuck me without excuses, then?"

He tenses up, his hand grabbing mine as he puts it away from his flesh. – "I'll heal you." – He maneuvers me to lie on the bed, in which I back away a little to give him some space. He kneels on the mattress, putting my legs over his thighs and opening them. After I see him grab at his flesh and aligning it in my entrance. At this point he stops, making me stop look at what he's doing and look at his face. I see he has a blush on his cheekbones and bridge of nose, sweat making his skin shine as the light of the moon hits his body, his eyes are hooded, his hair are gluing over his neck and face…

Suddenly his erection enters my channel, the thing way bigger than his fingers but I'm wet and loose enough to get it in easily. Despite knowing this, and for my frustrations, he kept it slow. I didn't know if it was to tease me or just because he was concerned to cause unwanted pain. At this point I'll never know.

He raises his eyes to look at me, I keep the gaze, seeing his mouth open slightly as his pupils grows in size when he puts everything inside me. A brief discomfort of his size however the aphrodisiac making me to move towards him, eager for the man to move. He plants his hands on each side of my head, bracing himself so he starts to move, slow at first and them steadily picking up pace. My moans and whimpers are mixed with his name and 'mores', they are rewards with one of his hands massaging my breasts as he teases my nipple. His blunt fingernails scratching down at my sides until one point he grabs at my hips and thrusts on me hard. The visual of this man and his body working to get my high are so sensual and fluid that he gets me to orgasm sooner than I expect, my hands flying to his forearms and my nails digs on his skin as I scream my release.

He releases a grown when my walls ripples over his erection, making his hips moves slow again as he works through my high. Soon he takes it out and moves me around, making me lay on my stomach. His hands making me raise a little my hips. Then he straddles my thighs and inserts himself once again, releasing louder grows at the change of position. The change also gives new sense of pleasure to me, like in this new position he feels bigger than before.

At hearing his noises I try my hardest to be quiet to hear it, the sound of it so hot that shivers runs down at my spine. They changes in pitch when I feel him leaning over my back, putting himself on his forearms as his hands goes under me and grabs at both of my breasts, the sensation making me rise at my forearms and my head be near his. It make feel now his breathing fanning over my ear and neck as his noises get louder than before.

\- "Are you liking my medicine, little ninja?" – These words are accompanied by growls and pants of his mixed with the lust on his voice, directly on my ear.

I groan, making my hips working against him to just hear more of his sounds. – "Keep speaking like that and I'll want even more of it." – I purposely clench on his flesh, making the man buckle on me as he makes a low moan.

\- "You minx, I'll give you so much more of it to the point until the only word you'll be able to say is my name." – His hips get faster, his fingers teasing my nipples, his body moving like a serpent over me. – "I'll fuck the aphrodisiac out of you and fuck you more, until the sensation of me inside you keep marked forever on your mind." – I moan at the image his words give me, orgasm rippling over as his hips thrusts hard through it. In the middle of it I feel him biting my shoulder and hissing, releasing whispered _fucks_ as he probably hold himself to not come over me. After a few minutes without moving he takes himself out, once again maneuvers me to be on my side, raising one of my legs to lie against his torso as he straddles the other one, putting himself inside and working to get me another orgasm.

In truth my induced lust has faded away after the first time he penetrated and made me orgasm with his erection, the second one and the third he's building right now are made by the visual and sensations he's making on me.

The Master of Shadows, without his silver armor and black and red clothing, on his full naked glory looks like a fallen angel, just need the shadows moving around his shoulders like wings and the image would be complete.

For the deities, the way his muscles are bulging and relaxing, the warmness of his body, the strong grasp of his hands screams dominance of his part. And, to be frank, I would succumb to it every day.

Are on those thoughts that I cum for the fourth time, he thrusting deep and leaving it there as it washes over me. After he pulls it out and strokes his erection, cumming on the sheet as he let himself release roaring sounds, like a wild feline, his teeth sinking on the meaty part of my leg as he tries to muffle himself, after he release the hold on it, my limb falling limp on the bed, aching from the bite and the numbness circulating.

I see him breathing hard, intent to lie himself on my side but I pull on his arm, making the man lie above me. He tries to move away but my arms hold him on place. – "You're warm enough to be like this." - I see him raise his eyebrow. - "I like to feel your skin against mine. Besides the place you were about to lie is dirty with fluids."

He sighs. - "Who would have thought that a enemy of mine would like to have me so close." – He puts his face against my neck, teeth grabbing lightly at my skin for after sucking on the place. – "So needy of me, little ninja." - One of my hands goes to the back of his head, fingers entwining on his hair as I give a kiss on his cheek. Not in my wildest dreams I would think in having sex with this man, the desbelief of it making me chuckle. It makes him raise his head to look at my face. – "What's funny?"

\- "May I tell a story?" – He nods at that. – "If I tell that on the second time you started to fuck me the orgasms aren't induced by the help of the drug and solely by you, would you believe in that?"

He frowns at that, after his eyebrow rises as his eyes widen when he understood what I said, I smirk at his expressions. Then that predator smirk returns, his mouth diving in on my lips as he kisses me, tongue soon breaching to deepen it. My fingers digs on his tresses as I scratching lightly his scalp, the other one goes to one of his nipples and tease it. Between the sounds of lips smacking I could hear him releasing low groans. His hips starts to move slowly against me, rubbing his hardening member against my labia, earning muffled sighs from my lips.

When he got hard enough for another round he suddenly gets on his feet, pulling me by my arms and making me jump on his hold. Then he quickly places me against a wall, his member easily slipping inside as he starts his pace. The display of strength and stamina the man has just made me wetter than before, my hands hooking on his shoulders and dragging him closer as possible, the skin contact getting from belly to chest. At every time he exhales I feel his chest pressing against my bosom, sometimes I could feel the rapid beating of his heart, sweat appearing once again on his skin as his temperature increases. Both of his arms are around my thighs, his hands digging on my flesh, making me sure that this time I'll be bruised there. His mouth returns to my neck, sucking on many spots of all sides.

These sensations bring me to orgasm once more, my nails now scratching down on his back at the force he used to bite my neck. I feel him trembling as he holds himself down to follow me on his high.

As my shivers passes he keeps both of us connected, them he sits and after lay down on the bed, leaving me impaled and straddling his hips. – "Do as you wish." – He said those words with the tone of lust on his voice, making my passage wetter at these thoughts.

Now that I'm free to move is my time to smirk down to him, starting my pace as my ride his member as best as I can. Up and down, fingers pinching and twisting his nipples, mouth going to the spots low on his neck and giving my set of bites and sucks. At each time I go down I squeeze my inner walls, making the man release louder sounds. I made sure that my moans were punctuated with his name, saying how he feels good and thick inside, how he's hot, how much more I want this from him.

I feel my arms being pulled by his as he moves both around, his hands placing against mine and on the bed once again, his fingers quickly entwines with mine, pushing them down at each side of my head and holding them there, unmovable. His face hovers very near mine, his features alight with mischief. – "So I'm that good little ninja?" – His hips move slowly, keeping the achiness low but present. – "Are you enjoying to be fucked by the enemy, by the Master of Shadows no less?" – I whine at him, moving my body in an attempt to get more friction. He gives a sudden thrust at me, making me whelp. – "Answer me."

\- "Yes!"

\- "Yes what?"

\- "Yes, I'm enjoyed to be fucked by the enemy, even more when the enemy is the Master of Shadows." – I said it with difficulty, feeling the man twitch inside. – "I'm loving to have the enemy's dick inside me, pound me to my own oblivion and more."

\- "Yes, little ninja. I'll make sure that it keep marked on your mind." – He licks the expanse of my neck, his mouth stopping near my ear. – "And I'll tell you more. Maybe I'll kidnap you, drag you to my monastery and show how good and bad I can treat you on a bed. After display you as my concubine." – His thrusts fasten, the panting and growling noises spiking up. – "Imagine that, little ninja, Let you shackled against an wall when I need, your legs wide open, torture you with mouth and fingers for after use my own flesh inside you, in and out, as many times I need to relax." – I buckle up against him, the idea of being subjugated by him is twisted but the thrill of it and even more coming from this beautiful man would be the best fulfilled sick fantasy would ever have from someone.

As far has been proven, other experiences pales in comparison with the one Zed is making me imagine right now. I'm almost asking him to take me with him.

For the deities, I hate this drug but I truthfully welcome to it making me being able to touch him. He drives me insane. – "Make me come!"

He tscs at my words, his pace never faltering. - "Ask nicely."

I don't have much presence of sane mind to argue at that. - "Please… Sir… Make me come!"

That is his undoing, the male growling and after kissing me deep as he pounds me on the bed, the kiss fast as his lips and tongue moves wildly on mine. At certain point it gets sloppier as I hear his moans getting louder. Then he hits my special spot once, twice and white fills my vision, moaning loudly in my release, legs locking tight on his hips to keep him deep there. As I get down from my highmy limbs get heavy and they fall limp on the bed, after some thrusts he takes himself off and cums, teeth locking on my neck, biting to muffle his own sounds, his fluids spilling on my belly and chest.

At this point I've no energy to open my eyes, limbs too numb to move, panting hard to get my breathing back. I can feel him kissing the bite for after move himself away, rustle of fabric until I feel it passing through my skin, cleaning his fluids from me. After he maneuvers me, my head hitting the pillow as I move a little to get more comfortable. – "Your healing is complete."

I chuckles at that. – "Thank you for the… procedure." – At this point I want to, at least, to have more of his company at my side, preferably with skin contact. – "But also I think the healer should keep observation, as a precaution."

\- "Of course." – I feel him moving, lying on the bed at my side. I sluggishly move myself to lay my head above his chest, the man tensing for a few seconds after relaxing. – "What a demanding patient you are."

\- "As any sick person should be." – I opened my eyes a little bit and looked at his eyes, seeing his gaze glued to my face. – "Thank you to help me with this."

For some moments his eyes keeping locked on mine, until he turns away. I frowns at it and I swear I could see a faint red over his cheeks. - "It was… my pleasure to help you with, little ninja." – Then, after I close my eyes and opening a smile, I drift off to sleep.

…

…

…

I awake with dull aches on my body, a rumbling stomach, belly screaming for me to take a piss and the sun high on sky. But none of it could take of the sensation of satisfaction permeating on my figure. I slowly rise, looking at my clothing and belongings arranged neatly at the side of the bed. Upon them I see the purple stone of my Master upon, and at its side a new golden one. Frowning I rise from the sheets, walk to it and kneels, under the stone there's a piece of folded paper.

I open it. – _When you need to have more healing, come and find me on my Monastery. If the situation is dire, just call me, I'll be there. The stone is a safe passage to my dominion as also a rare magic to call me. Use it wisely."_ – I open a smile, taking the stone and admiring the gold hue of it. Who have wondered that the one that lives surrounded by shadows has such a beautiful golden core.

At that point, I resent a little from the events that happened years before I was born, if it wasn't by it I would have Zed as the current Eye of Twilight… Shen and Zed would have still a good friendship and things would be easier for everyone… I put both stones on my neck, after clothing myself up, all the time vowing to myself as to work harder to make the wish I share with Kayn, to unite both forces.

After all one cannot exist without the other. Shadow and light needs each other to exist, and no man can deny that.


End file.
